


Where Thomas Accidentally Takes Marijuana

by shuckyou



Series: Where Thomas is an Idiot [1]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alcohol, Drugs, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyou/pseuds/shuckyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas never meant to take drugs. It just sort of happened. </p><p>AU in which Thomas takes drugs and Newt has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Thomas Accidentally Takes Marijuana

**Author's Note:**

> This just sort of came to be last night and I had to write it.

Thomas didn't mean to take Cannabis. Honestly, he was completely wasted and it actually, for once, wasn't his fault. 

Thomas had been dragged out to a club by Teresa with the rest of the boys and he had somehow managed to loose all of them. 

He was on his sixth pint of beer when a man came up and sat next to him. 

He downed the rest of his drink and turned to the man. 

"Y-You look familiar." He slurred. The man looked around for a minute. 

"I dunno mate. I never seen you aroun' 'ere before." He told Thomas. 

Thomas looked down to the mans hand. "Hey," He hiccuped. "What's that?" 

"This?" The man turned his hand over to show a box of cigarettes with a label that read Cannabis. "It's 'emp innit!" 

"I... I don't speak that language. What?" 

The man rolled his eyes. "Marijuana mate. Cannabis. Weed, Pot, Matenuska Thunderfuck." 

"Matenuska Thunderfuck?" 

"Yeah. Do you want some or what?" The guy asked, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking. 

"You know wha? I will have some. Just tonight though." 

The man chuckled and handed over a cigarette. 

"Twen'y dollars." 

"I have that." Thomas reached into his pocked. "Hey can I get a couple for my friends?" 

"Sure why not?" 

Thomas ended up spending 80 dollars on the cigarettes and he immediately lit went outside to light his. 

The effects hit him within 10 minutes. He felt carefree. Relaxed. 

Like he could do anything. 

After spending a good 20 minutes outside, he went in search of his friends to give them his presents.

It took him no time at all to find them, huddled at a table in one corner, laughing and chatting all with drinks in their hands. 

"Hey!" Thomas exclaimed happily. 

"Hi Thomas." Teresa giggled slightly. Thomas clumsily waved back. 

"I got you somethin'" Thomas grinned and placed the 3 remaining cigarettes on the table. "There's only three so you have to share." 

"What the fuck is this Tom?" Teresa asked her nose scrunched up in disgust as she smelt the cigarette. 

"Holy shit." Minho's eyes went wide. "You bought pot?" 

Thomas nodded with a lopsided smile on his face. 

"Thomas!" Teresa exclaimed in shock.

"It was nice. Now I feel happy n' like I could run across the world." 

"Fuck." Newt sighed. "You took it too?" Minho cursed and Teresa had her mouth open in shock. "How many drinks have you had Tommy?" 

Thomas held up 4 fingers. "Six." He said. 

"What the fuck?" Alby chuckled. 

"Oh wait." Thomas disappeared into the crowd only to come back a few minutes later with another drink in hand.

"To... To mar-ee-a-wana." He struggled to pronounce it but just laughed it off and downed his drink. 

"Righ' imma..." He stopped mid sentence and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'm gonna get another drink. Anyone want one?" 

"No Tommy." 

"But Newt." Thomas whined. 

"No." 

Thomas pouted before he suddenly broke into a wild grin. 

"You have to catch me." And with that he dashed off into the crowd of dancing, sweaty people. 

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Teresa yelled. 

"Right lets go. Teresa, you go with Alby, Newt, you and I." Minho ordered. 

"I'm stuck with the wanker then?" Newt sighed. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Minho grinned. 

It took about 20 minutes to find Thomas ad by that time he had drank two more pints and was now on the shots with a bunch of strangers. 

"One, two an' three." Thomas said before gulping down the vodka. Newt found him and pulled Minho with him. 

"Thomas, we're going home." Newt told the younger boy. 

"But I'm havin' so much fun!" Thomas said happily. Newt shook his head and grabbed him. 

"Come on." 

The next day, Thomas woke up with a pounding head. 

"What the fuck happened last night?"


End file.
